


mint chip

by pinktrixie



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktrixie/pseuds/pinktrixie
Summary: In Janis’ defense, it was really hot out. Like balls fucking hot outside. Like she had ditched the tights and was just in shorts. But that didn’t entirely excuse the way she practically fainted when Regina pressed her lips against Janis’s.Wait, maybe she should back up a bit.It was all Cady’s fault because of course, it was.xx"i just wanted a taste"





	mint chip

_ I just wanted a taste.  _

In Janis’ defense, it was really hot out. Like balls fucking hot outside. Like she had ditched the tights and was just in shorts. But that didn’t entirely excuse the way she practically fainted when Regina pressed her lips against Janis’s. 

Wait, maybe she should back up a bit. 

It was all Cady’s fault, because of course it was. 

If it weren’t for Cady, she wouldn’t have been at Gretchen’s house in the middle of July, sitting on the side of the oversized pool with Regina. If it weren’t for Cady, Janis wouldn’t even have been talking to Regina (but that was a whole ‘nother story). And most importantly, if it weren’t for Cady, who forgot to pick up more ice cream because she was too busy making out with her boyfriend, they wouldn’t have run out of mint chip. 

It was also sort of Gretchen’s fault, although not as much as it was Cady’s fault. Gretchen was the one who wanted them all to have ice cream cones for her instagram. 

(“Well,  _ Janis _ , I don’t know if you know this, but there’s a certain aesthetic to be maintained on Instagram.” 

“Thank you, Gretchen, I had heard of that thing you’ve called aesthetic.”) 

And so, thanks to Gretchen, Janis had found herself, watching behind overly large sunglasses thank god, as Regina licked around a chocolate ice cream cone, her pink tongue peeking out from even pinker lips. 

It was enough to make a girl swoon, regardless of the heat. 

Not that Janis would ever admit that to anyone, ever. 

(She didn’t have to. They all knew anyway.) 

“Oh fuck!” Janis cursed as some of her mint chip dripped onto her hand, shirt and leg. “Jesus.” She stood up abruptly while Regina looked at her with amusement over her Prada sunglasses. “I’m just gonna go, ya know, clean up.” 

“Make sure to dab, not scrub, dearest!” Damian called out from his spot lounging in the sun. 

“Good plan,” rasped Regina, her tone light and amused. 

Janis cast a glance towards the rest of her friends who were busy with a game of chicken, Karen and Cady perched on Gretchen and Aaron’s shoulders respectively.

She slipped into Gretchen’s ridiculously large kitchen, all fancy marble and copper pots hanging from the ceiling. Wetting a paper towel with one hand, Janis licked up the last of her ice cream before it could drip onto her hand. 

“Is there any more of that?” 

Janis spun around, almost dropping the ice cream. 

“Geez, you need like a bell or something.” Regina nodded towards her ice cream with a set of raised eyebrows. “Uh, no, uh, Cady and Aaron didn’t pick up any more, so it’s just whatever’s left from last week.” 

That seemed to satisfy Regina who shuffled off to the freezer and rummaged around. 

Janis focused back on the sink and trying to scrub the sticky green stuff off her leg. She and Regina had spent minimal, if any time, together since the Spring Fling. Regina had been nice? Sort of, kind of, Janis wasn’t really sure.

“Ugh, gross, she’s out of mint chip.” 

“Oh, yeah, I think I got the last of it.” Janis glanced over at Regina, who had the same pout on that she had when they were 10 and couldn’t win the big bunny at the state fair. “Go complain to Cady, she’s the one who didn’t get any more ice cream.” 

Regina let out a long exhale and returned to the freezer. 

Janis stifled a smile and went back to scrubbing at her leg. 

And then there was a wall of pink in front of her. Janis glanced up to find Regina standing in front of her, an odd look in her eyes with an emotion Janis couldn’t quite place. Janis slowly straightened up until her eyes were level with Regina’s nose. 

Before Janis could say anything, Regina moved forward and pressed her lips to Janis’s. 

Unlike the last time they had kissed at a sleepover in 8th grade when Regina had been nervous about her first slow dance and the fact she had never kissed a boy, this was more than just a quick press of the lips. 

Regina cupped the back of Janis’s head, gently tugging on her hair. She slowly sucked on Janis’s bottom lip, drawing out a low moan. As Regina’s tongue slipped into her mouth, Janis was vaguely aware of the sound of the ice cream hitting the floor. 

Stars popped behind Janis’s eyes and then Regina moved away. 

Janis blinked her eyes open, finding Regina only a few inches away. 

“What the fuck, ‘Gina?” She choked out, stumbling backward. 

“What? I just wanted a taste,” said Regina with a smirk. She left with a kiss on the corner of Janis’s mouth and then sauntered back out to the pool. 

“Holy fuck,” Janis let out a choked laugh, leaning against the counter. “What the fuck just happened?” 

xx 

_ RG [11:09 PM]: Is your room the same one it’s always been?  _

_ JS [11:09 PM]: ????  _

_ RG [11:10 PM]: Janis, answer the question _

_ JS [11:11 PM]: yes … but ur being weird  _

_ RG [11:12 PM]: Check your window.  _

_ RG [11:12 PM]: The other one _

xx 

Janis twisted around to her other window, the one that looked out onto the big oak tree and the treehouse her dad had never finished. And sure as fuck, there was Regina fucking George in all of her pink sweat suited glory. 

And she was throwing fucking pebbles at Janis’s window. 

Janis wrenched the window open and called out, “What in the everloving fuck are you doing, Regina?” 

“I’m being romantic. Do you think that branch will still hold my weight?” 

She motioned towards the branch that practically hit the side of the house. She and Regina had figured out at about age nine that they could come and go as they pleased by crawling out on the branch to the half-finished treehouse. Until that is, they both fell out and broke their right wrists. 

“Are you stupid?” Janis hissed out, her voice carrying on the summer air. “You haven’t done that in ages. Come through the front door like a normal person.” 

“Aren’t your parents home?”

“Nah, my step-dad’s on a business trip and my mom’s got the night shift at the hospital. C’mon, I’ll let you in.” She stared out at Regina for a moment before turning away, a fondness seeping through her. She hesitated in front of a mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear before shaking her head. “Grow up, Sarkisian.” 

She bounded down the stairs, the lightness she had been feeling since May carrying her. 

And there, sure enough, on her front porch was Regina, looking unusually unsure of herself. 

“Hey,” breathed out Janis. 

“Hey.” 

“Wanna come in?” Janis stepped aside to let Regina in. Regina stopped as soon as she got into the hallway, staring around the room. “So… should we talk about what happened earli-” Janis was cut off by Regina kissing her fiercely. After what felt like a wonderful eternity, Regina pulled back, letting Janis finish, “-er. Or, we can just do that.” 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to keep jumping you, but once I started, I-” 

“Couldn’t stop.” Janis smiled at Regina, tugging Regina back to her. As they kissed, Janis pushed Regina back until her back hit the wall. Regina let out a yelp and stiffened against Janis. “Oh fuck, ‘Gina, I’m sorry, shit, fuck, I’m an idiot.” 

“You talk too much, Jan.” Regina flipped their position so Janis was the one pressed against the wall. Regina kissed her again as Janis let out a moan. Janis nipped at Regina’s lip as one of Regina’s hands slid until her sleep shirt. Janis moved down to Regina’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Regina’s neck until she found a sensitive spot near her ear. 

“Don’t suppose you wanna take this upstairs?” Janis ended the sentence on a high note as Regina’s other hand pinched her ass. “I’m taking that as a yes.” 

Janis led Regina back up to her bedroom, glancing over her shoulder every few times as if to check that Regina was still there. She was still there with bruised lips and dark eyes fixed on Janis, or more specifically, Janis’s ass. 

Once they reached Janis’s room, she was seized by nerves and doubt until Regina grabbed her hand. 

“We don’t have to do this, Jan. Not if you aren’t sure.” 

“You know, ‘Gina, I think I want a taste at the very least.” 

**Author's Note:**

> first foray into mean girls!! 
> 
> i think i'll probs be doing a whole series of unrelated one-shots based off some smut prompt one-liners i've found, so stay tuned, team. 
> 
> dw there's gonna be a soft, smutty second chapter (try saying that 3x fast) 
> 
> much love 
> 
> b


End file.
